kiesharaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serpiente
History It is said that the Serpiente people begins with the Dasi. Long ago a creature by the name of Leben appeared to Maeve and instructed her to stop her worship of Anhamirak and turn it onto him. He was powerful, but not a god, and Maeve knew it. She seduced him, and in an attempt to gain her favor, he gave to her ageless beauty and the second form of an elegant viper with ivory scales. She demanded that he do the same for all her people, including a woman named Kiesha. To Kiesha, Leben gave the form of a king cobra and other snake forms to the followers of Anhamirak to the rest of the Dasi, who worshiped Ahnmik, Leban gave the form of falcons. Some time after Maeve was accused of using black magic and was exiled from the Dasi. When Kiesha bore her first son she named him Diente and it is from her line that the Cobriana family descends from. Unlike the Avians, the Serpiente treat their history as fact instead of folklore. Basic Information Serpiente are cold-blooded even in human form and as such their body temperature is usually near room temperature. Ordinary serpents have hair in various shades of anything varying from light, honey brown to black. Their eye color can consist of varying jewel tones including amber, sapphire, and emerald. The Cobriana family are known for their black hair and garnet colored eyes, which can supposedly hypnotize with a glance, while the white vipers are known for white-blonde hair and varying eye colors. All serpents can assume a Demi form which consists of their eyes becoming more brightly colored and the pupils turning into slits. They also grow fangs and snake skin. Their demi-form is less poisonous than their second form, so if bitten, the victim dies slower and more painfully. Traditions Unlike the Avians the monarchy is descended through the paternal line, or through the King, who is known as the "Diente". When a Diente takes a wife she is afterward known as "Naga" and her first born son is named "Arami" which means that he is the prince basically and is first in line for the throne. From birth Serpiente children sleep in the.... Dancers.... ::::::::::: WILL BE COMPLETED LATER ::::::::::::: MORE TO BE ADDED Mannerisms Serpiente are very interactive. In contrast to Avians, Serpiente are complete opposites in Avian society touching is inappropriate whereas among Serpiente to be distant is considered an insult. The contact doesn't always have to be intimate but there is a sense of respect when making contact with another whether it's placing a hand on a shoulder, hugging, holding hands, kissing cheeks. Serpiente are also very expressive. They will not hide their emotions the way an Avain would to distance oneself emotionally is just as much of an insult as the lack of contact. Unlike Avians, Serpiente take part and admire dancing/dancers. It is one of their most cherished and sacred traditions because it is an extremely expressive art and they danced to preserve Serpiente myths and ancient traditions. NOTE: In reference to monarchs, a Diente does not take a mate for politics or any other reason besides love. If his people have any reason to believe the choice was not an choice of love they will not accept their "Naga" Legends Serpiente who held to the old myths believed that the world began in fire. Out of the numb void came passion and heat, and Will too strong to be denied. Order and chaos — Ahnmik and Anhamirak — began their eternal dance, and from the embers of their battle, the world was born. Royal Family The Royal family line of the Serpiente is the Cobriana family said to have decended from Kiesha.The Royal family consists of... *Donovan Cobriana *Charis Cobriana *Anjay Cobriana (Deceased before the start of Series) *Sisal Cobriana (Deceased before the start of Series) *Zane Cobriana *Irene Cobriana *Gregory Cobriana (Dies in First book) *Carson Cobriana (Deceased before the start of Series) *Hai Cobriana *Salem Cobriana (Son of Irene and Galen) *Oliza Shardae Cobriana Category:Races